North Vision Song Contest 25
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = |pre = 24 |nex = 26 | Green = | Green SA = Y | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y }}North Vision Song Contest 25, often referred to as NVSC 25, will be the twenty-fifth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Casablanca, as Morocco is the winning country of the twenty-fourth edition. The show will be hosted by drag queen Aja and former contestant Maria Nadim. Forty-five countries will participate in the edition, the lowest number of participants since the second edition. Seven countries withdrew from the competition: Armenia, Cyprus, Egypt, FYR Macedonia, Greece, Liechtenstein and the United Kingdom. Meanwhile, three other countries stayed away for another edition; Algeria, Azerbaijan and Slovakia. The edition also saw the return of five countries; Belgium, Bulgaria, Estonia, Ireland and Switzerland. __TOC__ Participating countries Forty-five countries participated in the edition, making it one of the editions with the less amount of participants, tying with the ninth and second editions and the first edition being the only one to have less participants (41). Returning artists Cassandre, who represented Monaco in the eleventh edition, returned to represent the country for a second time. Samira Said, the Moroccan representative in the fourth and eleventh editions, returned to represent the host country for a third time. Belarusian singer Natalia Podolskaya returns to the contest after having previously represented Belarus in the thirteenth edition. Tosca Beat, who represented Slovenia in the seventeenth edition, returned to represent the country for a second time. Sammarinese representative Aradia Morrigan previously represented San Marino in the twenty-second edition under her previous stage name Sophy Rose. Results Semi-final 1 Luxembourg, Moldova and Ukraine will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Israel, Morocco and Poland will also vote in this semi-final. Final Incidents Belarusian entry leak On 28 May, details about the song Natalia Podolskaya would be singing at Casablanca were leaked by an unknown source. BTRC immediately rejected the rumours and said that the entry is yet to be announced publicly. The North Broadcasting Union took action, mentioning that "there's no fair play in leaking entries without the consent of the Head of Delegation" and also said that these kind of actions "ruin the fun of the contest". Details of the leak were swiftly removed by the North Broadcasting Union. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * ; After initially confirming participation, on 9 May 2018, AMRTV unexpectedly announced its shutdown due to economic difficulties, forcing the country to withdraw. * : CyBC announced its withdrawal on 9 May 2018 due to a lack of applicants. A return in the next edition is likely. * : ERTU released a press statement on 5 May 2018 announcing Egypt's withdrawal due to "lack of money and lack of singers interested to take part at the contest." A return is highly likely in the twenty-sixth or twenty-seventh edition. * : MRT initially confirmed their participation in the edition. However, it was announced by the NBU that the country's participation had to be revoked due to controversies with the Head of Delegation. * : The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking an one edition break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. ERT announced that a return is most likely for the next edition. * : Despite initially confirming their participation, BBC later revealed that their participation is in doubt. *The following countries failed to confirm or withdraw from edition and were fined by the NBU: ** ** ** ** NBU non-members * : The country is not expected to return to the contest after their last participation in the sixteenth edition. In order to return, a Tunisian broadcaster would be required to acquire membership in the NBU. External links *Forum Category:NVSC editions Category:NVSC 25